Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a chilled chamber for receipt of food articles for storage. In addition, refrigerator appliances can also include various storage components mounted within the chilled chamber and designed to facilitate storage of food items therein. Such storage components can include racks, bins, shelves, or drawers that receive food items and assist with organizing and arranging of such food items within the chilled chamber.
While food articles or other items may be conveniently stored in storage bins, items located in the bottom of the storage bin may frequently not be visible due to insufficient lighting. In this regard, for example, a light located on a back wall of the chilled chamber may not provide sufficient lighting for ease of viewing items located in storage bins positioned within the chamber. For example, a freezer drawer of a bottom mount refrigerator typically includes a large storage bin that slides out when the drawer is opened. Light generated within the cabinet is often insufficient for illuminating the freezer drawer when opened. Therefore, a user may need to remove and/or rearrange items in a storage bin in order to locate a specific item. These difficulties can lead to consumer frustration and increased time when searching for items located in storage bins.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for improved illumination of storage bins within the chilled chambers of the appliance would be useful. More particularly, a storage bin for a refrigerator appliance including adjustable and/or removable dividers having lighting features for improved illumination and visibility would be particularly beneficial.